Pandora
by J.T.'s Vulcan Jedi X-Girl
Summary: The last surviving Mutant goes to Pandora to start a new life, and gets caught up in the drama. Summoned to do the bidding of Eywa, she is the only one who can save Tsu'tey, both his life...and his heart. Child of Legends, will she become one herself? Yes, this is Nataya Sunstorme's, but she gave me her story because she couldn't finish it herself. Will be getting new summary soon.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own AVATAR or X-Men._

Discovery

I saw it on the news today. Pandora, a life-supporting planet in the Alpha Centauri System, a moon to the planet Polyphemus. The humans plan to send people there, to learn. And after they learn? They will destroy, as they always have done. It is human nature, after all. Good thing I'm not human, huh? Oh, my, did I forget to introduce myself? How rude of me. I am Aryana Darkhölme Howlett, only child of the legendary Wolverine, eldest daughter of the equally legendary Mystique, and only survivor of The Mutant Purge. I also happen to be an Omega-level Biokinetik, which means that at this point in my very long life I can do literally _anything _with biological cells, living or not. I am also going to be the first and only Mutant on Pandora. Mark my words.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: __I do not own AVATAR or X-Men._

Into Pandora

It is time. The year is 2154, and I am finally ready to make my way to Pandora. Every last penny that I'd saved up in the last two centuries has gone into this project of mine, paying for my research, obtaining viable DNA samples to absorb. The Thanator had been the most expensive, and there are still many that I don't have, but the ones I do are important. Especially the Na'vi sample. Now, with my forged military credentials, I am on my way to the ship that will take me there, the ISV Venture Star. I sign in with my assumed name, Raven Holmes, and am led to my cryo station. As I am strapped in and secured, hooked up to tubes and wires, I activate an aspect of my power I've not used since The Purge. Hibernation. With my regenerative capabilities, the drugs they use to induce cryo do not work on me. Instead, I will put myself in hibernation to allow my body to freeze, and the warming process will trigger my awakening. As I close my eyes, I smile. The time had finally come.

_5 years, 9 months and 22 days later…_

My eyes snap open. My vision is blurry, and I am mildly queasy, but my symptoms fade quickly. A sleepy smile stretches my lips as my container begins to move, sliding out of the wall like a drawer. We'd arrived. I heard a male voice announcing how long we'd been 'out' as a male 'nurse' came to check on me. Given the okay, I unstrapped myself and launched over to the lockers with a strong push of my legs. Grabbing my duffle, equipped with a change of clothes and some personal hygiene products, I make my way to the designated 'changing area'. My change of clothes is pretty simple. Snug-fitting cameo cargo pants that sit low on the curve of my hips, standard knee-high leather combat boots, and a tight-fitting black tank that, due to my admittedly sizable bust, ended above my navel and thus revealed the barbell that pierced it. My hair, thick and black as pitch, would have fallen to my hips in voluminous curls had I not pulled it into a high ponytail. I blame my vanity. I'm usually not so extravagant with the beauty of my human morph. I just wanted to make an entrance.

We are lined up and directed to board a Valkyrie Shuttle, which takes us the rest of the way to Hells Gate, the human base on Pandora. We are directed to put our exo-packs on, and I do so, though I do not need it. Best to keep a low profile until I can escape from the humans. The human soldiers nearby are hooting and hollering at the new arrivals, calling them 'fresh meat'. One particular individual, a former Marine in a wheelchair, they refer to as a meal on wheels. Personally, I think he's got some pretty big balls. When they see me they begin cat-calling and wolf-whistling, and one even has the audacity to grab his junk and shake it at me. That one is going to die. Painfully. Once inside the building, we are forced to listen to an ornery man preach about the dangers of Pandora, and how everything and everyone wants to kill them. Sanctimonious bastard. After that, well, I wait for my chance.

_Two weeks later…_

This is it. The time has come. I've been sent out with a small squad to accompany a dozer, and now that we're a sufficient distance away, it is time to go. Carefully, to avoid notice, I move into the foliage as though investigating a sound. As soon as I am out of sight I am changing, skin shifting and darkening, bones cracking as they rearrange themselves, muscles pulling and stretching and internal organs changing. All that remains is a gun, a mask, and a pile of shredded clothes at the base of a tree as a decent-sized viperwolf, or nantang, slips deeper into the forest. I run for what feels like hours, farther and farther, until the sound of humans is long since gone. When I stop, it is in a very small clearing, and after catching my breath, I change again.

This time I utilize the Na'vi DNA I had appropriated on Earth, shifting easily into the form I had practiced for months before my departure. My Na'vi form is slightly shorter than average at 7'6" and curvier as well. I'm just not comfortable being so very skinny, and to my understanding curves are not a bad thing. Wide hips indicate ease of childbirth, large breasts the ability to feed young. It is an instinctual thing to seek in a mate, but when the pickings are so very _slim_ (Do you get my joke? XP) there are not many curves to be found. Those Na'vi women blessed with curves are oft Chosen very quickly. My skin is a deeper blue than the Omatikayans, the swirls of lighter blue and pattern of bioluminescent dots showing up more vibrantly. My hair I have chosen to keep long, and loose as it is it reaches to my knees. I will need to braid it soon, along with my slightly longer-than-average queue. I have decided to have my hair white, instead of black. I am different, special, and all others should know it as I know it. I am not ashamed of being different.

Being inventive, I concentrate, and a piece of me breaks off to morph into another, slightly smaller me, but with short hair, no queue and five fingers. The other me immediately gets to work on my hair. A section of hair is gathered around my queue, enough to make a decently thick braid, and sectioned off by using a much smaller lock of hair from the same area like a ribbon, winding it around the base in an intricate weave and, from there, beginning to braid carefully around my queue. The end is tied off in much the same way, an intricate weave of a single lock of hair used as ribbon. Then the rest of my hair is braided, woven into a mass of tiny braids that, when done, leaves my hair ending at my hips, excepting my queue which falls a bit beyond. The whole process takes several hours, and night is now falling. Thankfully, now that it has been braided once my hair will stay that way even when I morph, until I choose to let it down.

A light catches my eye, and I turn just in time to be covered head-to-toe with atokirina', seeds of the Na'vi sacred Tree of Souls. I blink, confused, and they begin to drift away as a group. When I don't immediately move to follow them, they hover gently in place as I am thrown forward by a sudden fierce wind that doesn't affect them at all. Getting the 'hint', I quickly absorb my 'other' and follow. I walk well into the night, following the atokirina', and light is beginning to crawl across the sky when we arrive. The Tree of Voices, glowing serenely calls to me, and I answer that call unthinkingly. Nestling into a nook in the roots, and consequently concealed, I connect the grasping pink tendrils of my queue to the Tree of Voices and fall immediately into a meditative state


End file.
